


Weather

by Ghostlyencounter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyencounter/pseuds/Ghostlyencounter





	Weather

They say she is like the sun so bright. Like the color yellow so light. Others say she's like the rain. Fresh and cool against you. Some say she is like the wind. So light and everything in between. But I say she's lightning she comes in so brightly and leaves you breathless.


End file.
